The two last bits of a soul
by AmunIsis
Summary: Harry's off to find the last horcrux so he can finish off Voldemort. the first chapter doesn't say much about the horcrux though... rated T for violence
1. The Funeral

The Two Last Bits of a Soul

**The Funeral**

Remus was in the aisle looking at him self in the mirror, he was seeing a quit slummocky man looking back. He let out a sigh and shook his head. The last full moon had been hard on him. His eyes were red and puffy, and he felt like he was walking in his sleep. Remus corrected his tie, but it didn't help much though. He gave a quick glance at his watch. _"Time to go"._ Nobody (beside him) was in the hall. But there was no hurry; he just liked to be early. _" Remus you don't have to worry, the boy will be on time, you don't have to leave right now"._ He thought for himself. Who was he trying to fool this boy was never on time. He had tried to give him a watch for his last birthday but he never used it and Remus was positive on the fact that he had given it to Dobby. He started tapping his foot on the floor, getting a bit restless.

"Are you coming?" He called up the stairs.

"Sure, on my way". A young mans voice answered.

The werewolf had a sorrow in his eyes. His eyes were grey and blank nothing seemed to be as it should be. He didn't want to show it, especially not to the boy coming into the aisle. He had suffered enough. The time they were living was a troubled time. The young man not even 18 years old, has already lost more than a man in his thirties could ever dream of.

"A penny for your thoughts" Harry asked.

"Oh... you don't want to pay anything to hear my thoughts".

"Well ok".

Remus could see how Harry noticed that something was wrong. He kicked himself mentally for letting him see it. But then it came to his mind that Harry wasn't a child and knew the damages from the war already.

"Now let's go!" Remus said avoiding a possible question from Harry.

"Yeah."

The weather outside was as dark as Harry's mood. The clouds were in black and grey shades. The sun wasn't even close to share a sunbeam with the two men standing in front of Grimauld place 12. And he was pretty sure that sooner or later it would start to rain.

"Whose funeral is it we are on our way to?" Remus felt a blush when he said it.

"Can't remember, it's been too many lately". Harry answered not giving Remus a look, as he started to walk.

Remus felt a bit relieved for not being the only one. The werewolf had to admit he kind of enjoyed the funerals. _"God, how sick did that just sound?" _But it gathered people. After a whole life of rejecting people around him, he knew it better than anyone.

"Grab my arm then I can apparate us to the church".

Harry grabbed Lupin's arm and felt his stomach turn and his head being pressed from every angle possible.



"I do prefer flying!"

"If you just learned how to apparate, it won't be too uncomfortable".

"I haven't had much time to spare for that kind of stuff".

Harry told Remus as they met Hermione and Ron at the church. Hermione wore a black, pretty dress, and Ron…well Ron were there too. Let's say his red hair was really bushy. Harry had a strong feeling it was Hermione's doing. His suspicions were confirmed when Hermione blushed and started straightened Ron's hair by the look from him.

"Hello", Hermione said to break of the silence.

"Hey", muttered Harry.

"You're ok?"

"Fine".

Hermione and Ron were holding hands. _"It was about time"_ Harry thought and took a fast look at Ron's hair was still standing out everywhere despite Hermione's try.

"It's sad…" She tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I know" Ron answered just for saying something.

"She was such a nice girl… well, a little bit eccentric, but nice."

"She always read that magazine The Quibbler"

Hermione shook her head she never liked that magazine. Remus suddenly became aware of the fact that he didn't know whom they were talking about.

"Who?"

Harry took a deep breath. His green eyes were blank with tears.

"Luna", he whispered. But Remus heard it anyway.

"I thought you didn't remember whose funeral we went to?"

"This was the only one I remembered".

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know".

Harry turned his back to the others. Right now he felt like being alone. He was at the funeral of the person he loved with all of his heart. A tear fell down his cheek. He wiped it away; it wasn't very masculine to cry. Lately his heart had felt so broken, he could not believe it. And now it was too much for him, he had to let it out. His shoulders were shaking like a leaf in the storm, and his face were soaking wet of tears. To many had died for him, and still the war wasn't over. Voldemort is still alive and half of Harry's army lay under the ground. The people still standing is few. Harry sat down on a bench, a few hundred meters away from other people. It started to rain. Harry's tears disappeared in the water falling from the sky and on his face. _"And now it's raining too"._



A hand touched Harry's shoulder. Harry jump up with his wand ready in a second.

"Just me."

"Sorry, Ginny". Harry took his shirt and dried away his tears.

"You know Ginny, I'm sorry we didn't work out."

"It's ok I'm over that." Her hair bolted in wet stripes to her face made her look like she thought the complete opposite, but Harry didn't look at her, he was gazing at the coffin fifty feet away.

"Good to hear". Harry forced a smile on his face. It wasn't very convincing though.

Ginny looked at him. She saw how tired he was. Black bags under his eyes, outworn clothes (well, today he had done his best to look good) and he never relaxed, always uptight. _"One little surprise would killed the poor guy"_, Ginny thought. And ever since Luna died he has pushed everyone away. He doesn't smile; the person he used to smile to is now dead. Ginny put an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"It's going to be okay," she said softly.

"Right now it doesn't feel like it Ginny".

"I know, just don't push us away we are here for you".

"Yeah I know, and everyone is dropping like flies around me".

"No, not everyone"

"Not everyone, but the one"

Harry's shoulders started shaking again.

"It's going to be okay", Ginny whispered comforting in his ear and placed a light kiss on his wet forehead.


	2. The Gift

**The Gift**

Molly Weasley opened the door quietly. Some light entered the dark room and in that light she could see Harry winding in the bed and beads of sweat trilling down on his face. _"Poor child"_. She hesitated for a while but went over to Harry quietly and jolted his shoulder carefully. Harry turned around so that his back was turned to Molly. She didn't wish to scare Harry but… _"…He needs food. I'll pull the curtains away and…"_

"Rise and shine, it's a new day!"

As Molly pulled the curtains away Harry grunted. The sun shined in thru the windows and he had no chance to get back to sleep. Slightly frustrated he sat up and rested his back on the wall behind his bed. Opening his eyes he saw who had waked him up so brutally, it was Molly Weasley with a smile from ear to ear. Harry fought back another grunt.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley, what's the occasion?"

"Occasion?"

"Yes, you're so happy"

"It doesn't have to be an occasion for that, sweaty". Molly's smile went over to a worrying look. "Harry, are you okay?" Molly saw Harry's confused expression. "I mean did you sleep well tonight?" Harry felt like he had been sleeping on a giant cactus, but smiled and said: "Just fine, none bad dreams about Voldemort". Molly flinched. Harry felt bad.

"Sorry Molly, shouldn't have said his name", he said looking down at his bare chest.

"It's quit all right, dear. Now get dressed, breakfast is waiting for you!"

Harry forced a smile on his face. "I'll come down in a minute"

Molly went out of the room leaving a weary Harry alone. He went back to his own thoughts, thinking about his dream. He closed his eyes and saw Voldemort's red eyes flash behind his eyelid. They were smiling in pure evil. Harry opened his eyes fast. _"This isn't good"._

Molly's breakfast tasted as good this day as it always does. Harry had been talking with Ron and Hermione about everything and nothing the hole day. One of the conclusions they had made was that Grimmauld place 12 looked quite nice after all these years of cleaning. Molly's work mostly though. Ron and Hermione had left for a little while ago saying they both had to go to the bathroom. Harry understood they had some other thoughts on their mind, but he didn't know whether they were dirty or just some odd doodad they were off to do. Either way he didn't mind being a little bit alone. But now his stomach longed for food, the clock was already five p.m.



Harry went to the kitchen for some food and when he opened the door he was greeted with something that nearly gave him a heart attack. It was a loud roar made of many peoples.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

The kitchen was filled with people. Harry was almost shocked to see how many people who still were alive. And it lightened up his spirits.

"Hello", Harry said to all the people smiling to him.

"And now the presents!" Ron handed over a quite large package to Harry.

"From me an' 'Mione".

Harry squeezed the present. And started to open it slowly.

"Oh come on Harry". Ron couldn't hide his enthusiasm.

Harry speeded up and found a new box inside the box. Harry looked up at Ron and saw his grinning face.

"You think you're clever now?"

"Well…Yeah", Ron admitted.

Harry opened the box, and not to his surprise he found another one. But in the next box there were some small figures made of marble.

"Here is the chess-table; it was too big to pack". Hermione showed Harry a marble-table.

"Thank you".

Harry looked at the table it was really nice. Then he looked at his to friends who were holding around each other.

"You know I'm not too happy about wizard chess, but it was the first thing we did together, while finding the sorceress stone.

"It's brilliant, Hermione".

Hermione got a satisfied look on her face. Ron jumped out of her arms.

"Now, lets play!"

"No, there are more presents". Remus gave his present to Harry. This one was smaller than Ron and Hermione's gift. Harry was absolutely gobsmakced when the paper was ripped of entirely; he looked down at his own golden snitch. He let it fly and right before it flew away he caught it. His seeker talents weren't all gone.

"Thank you Remus"

Remus smiled fatherly back at Harry.

"Wait a minute one more present". Remus said while he was smiling to Tonks, who held his hand in hers.

"Oh, well ok!" Harry grinned; he already knew what it was.

The werewolf handed over a small present. Harry opened it, and he saw exactly what he had thought it was. Harry was a polite boy so he acted like he was surprised.

"Oh, come on Harry we all know you gave the last one to Dobby". Tonks said with a grin on her face.

"Despite all your effort to convince me you still had it, I couldn't help noticing Dobby wear it with such pride". Remus said, making Harry blush.

"And you can't say he didn't brag about it". Hermione said.

She had sneaked away every time the houself came into the same room as her self. So she didn't have to hear the long speech of bragging from him (Despite her efforts in her days at Hogwarts with S.P.E.W.).

"Look at my arm! You will NEVER guess who I got it from, I got it from the great wizard Harry Potter". Ron said with a very bright voice and showing off his left wrist. The room burst into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny Ronald. Now it is time for cake!" Molly called out.

Remus and Mr. Weasley came out with an enormous cake. On the top it said; "_**Harry Potter now also of age pursuant of muggle laws!!**__"_

"Arthur thought it would be a bit funny", Mrs. Weasley explained.

"I'm right; you are of age at 18 according to muggle-laws?" Mr Weasley asked with a childish look on his face.

"Yes, I am".

"Blow out the candles and make a wish", Hermione said.

18 candles Harry counted. _"Here it goes!"_ Harry blew out all of the candles in one breath.

"Now what did you wish for?" Tonks asked

"If I told you that it won't come true".

"Fair enough".

"_What else to wish for than the hope of this war to be won and over" _Harry thought for him self.



The cake tasted wonderful. But now he needed to get out and be alone.

"Harry!"

Who were he kidding people is everywhere.

"Yes?"

"I found this, it's from…Luna"

Harry looked at the gift Hermione hold in front of her. He felt his eyes were burning. But he didn't want to let the tears float all over his face right now.

"Well… I found it in…. her room". She wasn't so sure how Harry would react when he found out that she had been in Luna's room.

Harry had the feeling that he wanted to scream at her. Hermione noticed his anger boiling inside of him. And her head started spinning for an excuse.

"I know I shouldn't have done it. Sorry Harry".

For a moment none of them said anything. Harry stared at her, telling with his eyes what he felt about her being in Luna's room

"Just don't touch anything else there, leave the room alone".

Hermione had the urged to say something in her defence, but kept quiet.

"May you leave me alone?" Harry tried to say it gently but it came out cold and rude. Hermione's eyes were getting clearer, she cleaned her throat and said:

"Of course".

Hermione turned her back to Harry and wiped away a tear, she saw Ron waiting for her.

"How did he take it?"

"Not well…" She looked back and saw how ruined Harry was.

"I don't think there is much we can do". Ron said when he saw that she was scared for Harry. He loved his girl and he loved his friend, but somehow he knew there wasn't much he could do. He know how devastated and broken he would be if he lost Hermione. Now Harry had lost his 'Hermione'.



Harry opened the present when Hermione was out of sight. It was a necklace. If he had gotten it while Luna still was alive he would have thought it was girlish, but now that she was gone it was beautiful. On the backside it said:_ "Yours forever"_. He held the necklace tight in his hand. Tears were streaming down his face. And it felt like his heart had a big hole filled with nothing but anger and loss. He looked closer, it said something more; _" Yours forever. I will always be your pink little __pygmy__ puff "._ Harry smiled, it was just a little cracked up smile. Only Luna would engrave such a thing down on a necklace to her boyfriend. Any other girl would say they 'loved him like vine, growing better by the day' or something else. He read the words 'yours forever' which were sensible if she still were alive.

"A little late for that", he whispered to him self.

She would never be his forever. He put on the necklace gave it a kiss and placed it under his shirt, close to his heart.


	3. Supper

Supper 

The last week Harry had been walking around like a ghost. He didn't sleep, nor did he talk much. Hermione and Ron had tried hard, but nothing seemed to get a word out of his mouth. Sometimes he played chess with Ron, but whatever Ron said Harry didn't respond with a whole sentence. Hermione didn't know what to say, she was afraid Harry would hold the fact that she had been in Luna's room against her. The whether was all wet and dark, so no one went out for a walk if they didn't have to.



Ginny was pacing in the corridor in front of Luna's room. Harry was in there. She wanted to tell him what she felt. How sorry she was about Luna's death and how she would love to see him smile a genuine smile again. Most of all she wanted to tell him that she wasn't over him at all. She wanted to tell him how her heart leaped, her palms got sweaty and her cheeks got warmer every time he talked to her. Ginny was so wrapped up in her mind that she didn't notice the door open and Harry peak out. He noticed something was really bothering Ginny. He just knew because Ginny wasn't the type of person who started pacing when she was worried, but now she _was _pacing. The red fiery hair jumped back and forth on her back, making a flame-dance of it own. And then it was her hips, how they gracefully moved in tact with her feet. She met the end of the corridor and turned to walk back towards Luna's room and Harry. She didn't look up so she still didn't know Harry was looking extremely intense on her, almost staring. Her body was still as well curved as he remembered. Harry brought himself out of his gaze.

"Why are you pacing like this Ginny?" Ginny looked up at Harry and felt her face flush in a bright red colour. "I do believe I can see a hole in the carpet over here" Harry continued in a mocking tone.

"Is someone getting back to his old self, or what?" Ginny said a bit sharper than she intended to do. She felt her stomach turn of guilt.

"Sorry! I just don't like getting caught in-" Ginny stopped herself, this wasn't the way she wanted to tell him.

"Caught in doing what?" Harry asked confused. Ginny didn't know what to do. Harry didn't make any easier when he took her face in his hands so she would face him. Her heart pounded harder and harder in her chest, she got trouble breathing. Suddenly everything went black.



When the youngest Weasley woke up again she knew somebody had carried her to a bed, but it wasn't hers.

"How are you doing?" Ginny looked up towards the voice and she was met with to bright green worried eyes.

"Harry?" Her voice was veiled.

"Right here Ginny" He wasn't sure if this was a smart idea but asked her anyway.

"What did I catch you doing? And way were you pacing like the sky would fall down in your head in any second"

Ginny's cheeks got even redder. She sat up and leaned her head against the wall behind her and started bungling with the duvet.

"Well…I was...I mean…I'm... so… you see?" Ginny mumbled to Harry. Harry couldn't collect her mumbling words into a whole sentence. This was hard for him he didn't know what to do. He blinked his eyes and said while scratching the back of his head: "Eeh, no I don't see. You were out for five minutes, and now you're mumbling sentences that no one can understand"

Ginny, who already had lost her head about ten minutes ago (counting with the five minutes she past out), was opening and closing her mouth while making sounds not even close to a normal language. She looked pretty much like a fish out of water. Harry stroked her head making her even more confused said: "I'm going to the graveyard, want to come with me?"

She nodded her head, not daring to say a word.



"Grab your broom, then we'll leave," He said holding his broom in one hand and pointing at Ginny's with the other.

"Why don't we just apparate," Ginny asked.

"Well, do you know how to do it?"

"Yes, of course" Harry felt his cheeks blush and his stomach turn in anger. "_Of course, I'm perfect and anyone who can't apparate is nothing more than an amoeba"_ Harry thought sarcastic in his head pretending he was Ginny. By the look from Ginny his heart jumped a bit harder than usual; _"I didn't just say that out loud?" _Harry wouldn't find that out because suddenly Ginny grabbed his sweaty hand and apparated to the cemetery.



"Merlin Ginny! What was that for?" Harry started to feel that his eyeballs were put on the right place again after being squeezed in to his brain. Ginny let go of his hand brutally and answered with an annoyed voice:

"We didn't get very far by just standing outside of Grimmauld place, did we?" Harry shook his head. "And I know you don't like to apparate, so if we had started that discussion there we would never have gotten here" He just nodded in silent agreement.

"**Say hi to your mum for me, and let her know that I love you both, whether you're here or not.****" **Harry put aside the broom that he hadn't had time to leave behind. Over the reminiscence text it said; **"Luna Lovegood born an dead"** Ginny stepped backwards and left Harry to his thoughts alone. He led his fingers smoothly over the tombstone and traced the phoenix intagliated on the stone. A new tradition within the order was to intagliate a phoenix on the tombstone when someone from the order was buried.

"Luna" Harry said while his eyes were glistening with tears. It was dark around him. "The night is on its way, out time of the 24 hours". A memory came to Harry's mind:

"_Don't you forget this: -" He said kissing Luna on her forehead. "…I love you". The stars lightened up the clearing they laid relaxed in. The light reflected the love in their eyes._

"_I'll never forget you". She said snuggling closer up to Harry. "And I do love you too!" Harry shivered by the touch of her hand beneath his shirt drawing small circles on his stomach muscles. Her long blond hair danced in the breath of wind that reached their spot. While gazing at each other, they started kissing. The kiss was wet, but not to wet. It was harsh but at the same time soft. Their tongues was dancing a dance that made sparks fly between them. Luna started lifting up Harry's shirt showing the night his well-shaped torso. _

"_You have to remember as well". She said taking Harry's shirt completely off._

"_I will!" He said fast and returned to her lips._



"I still haven't forgotten, and I never will". He let the words be in the air for while before he continued: But I have to move on, finding the last horcrux is hard enough without you."

Harry drew up the necklace from his shirt. **"Yours forever" **it still said. He kissed it and put it back under his shirt. He took a deep breath and blinked away the tears from his eyes. The wind jerked in his wild jet-black hair.

"Lately I've been pushing everyone away. It's not fair to anyone. So… I guess this is goodbye, but-" Harry was stopped by a piercing scream:

"HAARRY!" Ginny's voice was filled with panic. Harry turned to see Ginny being in the arms of a very hairy man. Harry recognized him as the man who had attacked Bill and left him with plenty of wounds. Something hit him hard in the chest. _"Please! Don't let it be full moon!!"_ Harry looked up at the sky and saw just a half of a moon. His chest felt easier.

"It's not full moon, so relax Ginny!" Harry yelled to her.

"RELAX?! This man eats humans, even when it's not full moon". Ginny complained.

"That's right sweetie, and tonight I'm _really_ hungry" Fenrir's raspy voice said and licked her neck and throat. Ginny were shivering wildly in his arms, telling him with her body what she felt about that. Harry panicked, he didn't let Greyback see it of course.

"You're going solo? Don't you need a whole mob to kill one person?" Harry tried, not knowing if he were pushing the right or the wrong buttons.

"Well…'the chosen one, as they call you these days-" He spat out. "I'm always solo when I'm hunting for a meal". He flecked his teeth; not one standing straight, and if one did stay straight it was either broken in two or a big patch was gone.

Suddenly Remus came to Harry's mind. Greyback had bitten him in his earlier childhood.

"I thought you preferred Kids, aren't we to big for you? And you know; we aren't as defenceless as a little child". Harry pushed a bitten and hoped it was the right one, the one that would put Fenrir on the spot and make him leave.

"DON'T piss me off, Potter!" He sneered "Or else I will give your lady friend over here large bit in her arm!" Ginny whimpered and looked at Harry with big blank deer eyes. Harry knew now that he was pushing boundaries and that he might be crossing them, but he tried.

"Just _one_ bit, two minutes ago we were you're supper"

Fenrir hissed in anger.

"That's to bad for your red haired lady"

Before Harry could prevent anything, Fenrir stabbed his crocked teeth into Ginny's left arm. A loud crack told them that one of her bones broke. Her scream was filled with pain and pierced through the cold and silent night air. As the untransformed werewolf removed his filthy teeth from Ginny's arm. Blood trickled fast out of the wound. Her robes were supposed to be green but the blood made it quit red. Harry felt helpless and to be honest, sick. Ginny whimpered between her screams of pain. Her face filled with tears and blood was twisted in a painful way.

Fenrir Greyback rolled up her sleeve and licked the blood of her arm, with one eye on Harry to see his reaction. He was pretty satisfied with Harry's response. Even more blood trickled out when he lifted up his tongue from her arm. Harry's mouth couldn't utter a word while looking at the sight before him. He noticed bits of flesh hanging loosely around her injury. _"Oh, Merlin! My Ginny is really hurt"._ A smirk crossed the creature's (in Harry's opinion he was not human) face before he it of some of he loose flesh around her wound.

"Haaarry!!" She screamed and made Harry act. "Help me!" Harry drew out his wand.

"Well, I'm stuffed" Fenrir said with a big sneer on his face. He turned Ginny around so she would face him.

"You were a nice supper, tasted wonderful did you!" He said mocking her. Ginny managed to collect some spit in her mouth and spat him right in the face. And for a second he was out of it. Harry reacted:

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" he roared. Fenrir's right hand flew off covering Ginny in even more blood. Fenrir roared and ran away. Ginny fell to the ground no longer having any support. Harry ran towards her.

"Hell Harry! How could you?!" Harry was a bit taken back of the strength in her voice. He didn't respond to her question something he now regretted he didn't.

-SMACK- She gave him a red hand on his cheek. "ANSWER me"

" I didn't mean for it to happen"

"I know you didn't, but…" Ginny trailed of when Harry took of his shirt. He didn't notice and ripped of the sleeves on the shirt and tied one of them very firmly above her wound to stop some of the blood. The other one he wrapped carefully around her wound.

"Thank you"

"The least I can do"

"We should get back"

"Yes, I'm just going to fetch my broom and we'll fly back" Harry jogged over to his broom.

"No, I'll apparate" She said. Harry turned around and faced Ginny.

" Forget it. I'll fly us back, you aren't able to apparate the both of us"

"Who said I'd take us both?"

Harry froze, he hadn't thought of that. "I thought of I would follow you to see that everything will be okay"

"Nothing will be ok. You may have forgotten, but I still remember how my brothers face look like!"

Harry started to get frustrated; he didn't want to leave Ginny alone, but she wouldn't move an inch. _"She can be really stubborn"_ Harry thought for himself.

"Don't pull that card, I remember that night perfectly, thank you" He was hurt, how could she believe he had forgotten. He was marked for life with a scar when he was one, and he was also marked for life when Dumbledore died. He must have sounded hurt too cause Ginny went soft on him: "I'm sorry, my brother is fine, he just look different. And lets face it; it didn't scare Phlegm away"

Harry cracked a smile. "Her name id Fleur, Ginny"

"Whatever"

"Lets fly please?"

Ginny answered by coming towards Harry. He settled on his broom and so did Ginny. He let his arm slip around her waist and took off. _"Merlin I love this!"_



"I was so worried, how could the two of you just run away like that? _Without_ telling _anyone_ in these times" Harry looked at his quit dirty shoes instead of facing Mr. Weasley. "Thank Merlin, none of you got hurt"

"Well about that" Ginny started. Molly went truly pale in her face. "It's just a scratch, and-" Ginny continued, but Harry broke her off.

"It's all my fault, but I do believe we should get her to St. Mungo" Harry took Ginny's arm and showed Molly her wrapped up arm. The sleeves were all bloody and sticky.

"ARTHUR! GINNY, HOSPITAL, NOW!" Molly yelled. Loud thuds told them that Arthur was running.

"What? Why hospital" He asked between his heavy breathing. Hermione and Ron were there too; Molly's yell had captured their attention. Ron spotted the blood on Ginny's arm.

"What? Harry you told me you would take care of her" Ron went red in his face and clenched his fists. Ginny was confused; _"When did Harry say that?" _Her brother was in his protective mood and gave her the answer.

"You PROMISED a FEW weeks ago, that around you Ginny wouldn't loose a strand of hair" Everybody was shocked, because a few weeks ago Luna was still alive.


End file.
